Why
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Ada yang berbeda dari sikap Suho akhir-akhir ini. Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun penasaran. EXO FF Special Suho Birthday / Suho and Sehun


**Title:**

 **Why**

 **Cast:**

Kim Joonmyun (Suho EXO)

Oh Sehun EXO

 **Happy Reading!^_^**

Hari sudah semakin larut, bahkan sebentar lagi tengah malam. Kami baru saja merayakan ulang tahun leader kami, Suho hyung. Bukan pesta besar sebenarnya, hanya perayaan kecil bersama anggota EXO. Semua member sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku belum merasa mengantuk, jadi aku tetap di ruang tengah.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikiranku. Ini terkait dengan sikap Suho hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini dia terlihat menyendiri. Dia memang tidak pernah melepas tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurusi kami. Tapi saat kami berkumpul dia jarang ikut. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir bahwa dia pasti lelah karena jadwalnya memang padat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bagiku yang sudah berbagi ruang selama 3 tahun ini, dia seperti sengaja untuk menghindar dari kami. Mungkin aku harus bertanya padanya. Memikirkannya terlalu lama membuatku mengantuk.

Kupikir Suho hyung sudah tidur. Tapi, saat aku kembali ke kamar aku tak menemukan Suho hyung ditempat tidurnya. Ternyata dia berada di balkon. Dia tengah berdiri di atas lantai yang basah. Sepertinya hujan baru saja reda. Ini juga sikap aneh yang terlihat olehku. Untuk apa di tengah malam yang dingin ini dia masih ada di balkon.

"Hyung?" panggilku pelan.

"Ah, Sehun? Kamu belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berjingkat. Pasti dia tadi melamun.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Kukira hyung sudah tidur sejak tadi."

"Aku belum ingin tidur."

"Ini sudah malam, Hyung. Tidurlah."

"Kalau kamu mengantuk tidur saja. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Hyung kemana alas kakimu? Lantainya basah, Hyung tidak kedinginan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana tidur saja," katanya dengan sedikit –mungkin- kaget. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku rasa dia menjadi semakin aneh saja.

"Hyung."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa yang Suho hyung pikirkan? Sikapmu terlihat aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikiranku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," katanya terlihat menghindari pertanyaanku.

"Katakan padaku, Hyung. Hyung tidak ingat bahwa aku sangat peka dengan situasi janggal di dorm ini?"

"Sungguh, Sehun. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung," panggilku lagi. Kalau dia peka, pasti dia tahu aku benar-benar ingin dia menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam," katanya menyetujuiku. Akhirnya aku akan segera mengetahui masalahnya. Kami pun masuk ke kamar. Suho hyung langsung saja berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Benar kamu ingin tahu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh padaku.

"Emm.." gumamku seraya mengangguk pasti.

"Tidak akan menyesal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm.."

"Tidak marah?" oh, kenapa dia bertanya lagi? Ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

"Cepatlah Hyung! Jangan membuatku terus penasaran," kataku memaksanya.

"Baiklah, kamu harus menjawab pertanyaanku dan jangan menangis setelah aku mengatakannya." Peraturan apa lagi ini. Apa masalahnya sangat berat?

"Hmm.." aku pun hanya bergumam malas. Dia terlalu bertele-tele.

"Apa aku sudah menjadi leader yang baik?" What the-, Dia hanya ingin menanyakan itu?

Aku pun menjawab dengan sedikit menahan gejolak emosiku, "Eih, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Disaat kami tetap mempertahankanmu untuk menduduki posisi itu, hyung masih bertanya apa aku sudah menjadi leader yang baik? Tentu saja jawabannya 'iya'."

"Begitukah? Tapi, kenapa mereka pergi?"

".." Pertanyaannya barusan benar-benar membuatku bungkam. Mengapa dia menanyakan hal sesensitif itu?

"Kenapa diam?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyung. Itu urusan mereka dengan agency," kataku berusaha sedatar mungkin. Jujur saja aku sudah malas membahas hal seperti ini. Hanya membuatku kembali terjebak dalam masa lalu.

"Mereka ada bersama kita. Melakukan banyak hal bersama kita. Dan tentunya mereka ada dalam lingkup kepemimpinanku. Apa kamu tidak berpikir mungkin saja mereka tidak nyaman dengan aku sebagai leader? Apa aku terlihat tidak peduli pada mereka? Atau apa aku terlihat membeda-bedakan kalian?" jelasnya panjang lebar, namun dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, Hyung. Selama ini Hyung sudah sangat adil terhadap kami semua."

"Kamu tidak berusaha menghiburku, kan?"

"Tidak hyung. Meski kita berada dalam satu kelompok, kita tetap berdiri sendiri dan dilihat dari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, mungkin mereka merasa tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan jika terus bersama kita. Hyung tahu sendiri bahwa kita sangat dibatasi disini, apalagi bagi mereka yang bukan asli dari negara ini. Bukankah akan lebih nyaman jika berada di rumah sendiri?"

"Apa yang kamu katakan memang tidak salah. Tapi, sebagai leader aku tetap merasa gagal menjaga keutuhan grup ini."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku yakin mereka pergi bukan karenamu. Lagipula aku yakin mereka akan hidup lebih baik."

"Semoga saja memang begitu. Ini sudah pagi, tidurlah."

"Selamat tidur, hyung."

"Hmm.."

 **-END-**

Hanya sepenggal kisah untuk EXO leader, Suho. Saya merasa sudah terlalu sering mengabaikan keberadaannya, untuk itu saya membuat ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih saya. Dan sekali-kali nggak masalah kan bikin Sehun jadi dewasa. Yehet!

#HappySuhoDay :) (telat dikit nggak masalah kan)

Bagi yang sudah baca, mau kan ngasih review. Saya benar-benar krisis review, nih.

Thank you ^_^

Khe-Ai Dyanka

150523


End file.
